


Snapshots

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46333616#t46333616">this prompt</a> on inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46333616#t46333616) on inception_kink

1\. a.  
Two years after inception, Eames picks Robert up in a bar, goes back to his hotel room and then fucks him into the mattress. Robert’s nothing but moans and tremors, and Eames leaves as soon as Robert’s fallen asleep.

1\. b.  
A year and a half after the plane had landed at LAX, Eames and Robert run into each other outside a coffee shop. Eames flirts, and ends up with Robert’s number. They’re both only in town for a few days, but Eames calls the next night to ask if Robert wants to get drinks.

2\. a.  
Robert wakes up to an empty bed and a feeling that he missed something important, but the hangover and soreness is more pressing, so he decides to think about what it might have been later.

2\. b.  
Robert, it turns out, can hold his liquor fairly well. Eames drops him off at his hotel and declines to come up--he’s got an early meeting the next day, unfortunately, but they should really try and get together again before they both leave.

3\. a.  
Eames wakes up alone and doesn’t think anything of it, because his life is just a series of empty beds in different cities.

3\. b.  
Robert’s the one to call, this time. He figures if all they were really going to have was a one night stand without the sex, he might as well find that out as soon as possible. When Eames answers, Robert’s actually surprised. They agree on dinner, this time.

4\. a.  
Life goes on. Robert and Eames don’t meet again. It was odd enough to begin with that they met as often as they had.

4\. b.  
Dinner is pleasant enough, but about halfway through they both come to the realization that they’d rather be doing something besides eating with each other. When they make it back to Robert’s hotel, Eames goes up with him. There’s more kissing than anything else: slow, lazy kisses while they undress one another; demanding, insistent kisses when they’re finally on the bed and naked; frantic half-kisses as their cocks brush against each other; satiated, sluggish kisses after they’ve both come, a sticky, cooling mess between them. Eames doesn’t leave until after breakfast the next morning.


End file.
